


Out here, Isabella?

by StarryScreamer



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Bathroom Control, F/F, F/M, Knifeplay, Watersports, public, voyeurism implied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryScreamer/pseuds/StarryScreamer
Summary: Isabella and her pets enjoy themselves at the Hanged Man.Just a self indulgent fic, I'll add tags as they become relevant.





	Out here, Isabella?

“Don’t think that you’re back in my good books, pretty elf,” Isabella tutted at Fenris, who’d shuffled over to the table and pointedly sat as far away from Anders as possible. He was in a foul enough mood where he’d chosen to ignore Isabella, instead uncorking a bottle of wine with his teeth and taking a swig before bothering to pour any into his glass. 

“Oh goodie, something to share!” Her voice was characteristically chipper, but there was an edge of warning. “Give Hawke a drop of something fancy, will you? I dare say she's too distracted to drink it, but perhaps we'll find a use." The mage was tucked against Isabella's side, her left cheek criss-crossed pink from pressing so closely against the thick cords of her Mistresses corset. The pirate had a hand unashamedly slipped under the mage's skirt, skimming fingertips along her inner thighs as she chatted to the the boys. The elf topped up Hawke's glass sullenly before making steady progress on his own. 

“Ah ah ah, be polite Fenris. Anders is sitting with us too.” 

Fenris's scowl grew considerably more pronounced.

Isabella turned her attention back to the mage for a moment.The arm that wasn't currently skimming the line of her underwear held Hawke’s waist firmly, a couple of fingers dipping underneath her armour and smoothed against the skin at her waist. The usually snarky mage had quietened, Isabella’s blatant teasing and filthy whispers throughout the evening had rendered her pliant. Occasionally she raised her gaze to sip her drink, but mostly she was content to rest in submissive stupor, luxuriously lapping up Isabella’s cooing and carefully placed touches. 

“You’re not going to do this, here.” Fenris commented flatly, taking another gulp, staring at Anders, and back at Isabella.  
“I do whatever I like,” The pirate replied coyly, running her boot up Fenris’s leg to prove that she would absolutely ‘do this here’. “Anders can leave if he likes.” 

Anders was pretending not to hear, or to recognise what was happening, unable to confess to himself that he would be willing to see Fenris in such a context. Isabella suspected that he was too intrigued, or too bored, to leave and knew his presence would add some torment. 

“Leave me be I want to drink in peace.” The elf muttered, growling, but not resisting as the pirate pulled her hand from where it had journeyed into Hawke's knickers, and ran it up his thigh. 

Isabella ignored him, beginning to talk to Anders about battle strategy, barely acknowledging Fenris other than the teasing touches to his thighs. Even the mage was slightly disappointed, wondering if a free drink and Fenris’s slight embarrassment was all he’d get from the situation, but endeavoured to enjoy his wine and the conversation. It was only after a few minutes, noting the increasingly distracted look on Fenris’s face, that he realised he was missing something. After subtle glance under the table he noted that Isabella had drawn a dagger and was trailing it up and down the elf’s thigh. 

At first she ran the blade flatly across his breeches, enough to elicit a shiver but no pain, yet soon she pressed the point more firmly against the soft flesh of his inner thighs, dragging definite scratches down his legs. A few gentle brushes with the knife blade confirmed that Fenris was definitely aroused under his breeches.

“Is that a dagger in your pants, Fenris?” She teased, sheathing her knife and finishing the final drops of her drink. “Perhaps you should take a walk, dear.” She gestured to the bar. “We’re thirsty, and you are too. Be a darling and get us a couple of rounds.” 

Fenris looked pained and stood up suspiciously, too distracted to argue, even the thought of buying two blasted mages a drink made his stomach turn. 

“I’m actually alright,” Anders commented. 

“Oh good,” the pirate replied. “All the better for my plans!” 

The mage, struggling to remain at least somewhat detached, found himself intrigued, watching both Fenris and Isabella intently as the elf set the drinks down on the table. 

“Three for you and three for Hawke, since Anders has kindly given up his.”

Hawke had raised her head sleepily “Oh I only want the one.” 

“I’m afraid my dear I’m not giving you the choice.”

Hawke looked a little surprised, and hurt, given the indulgent treatment she’d been receiving that evening, counting on her Mistresses cruelty being directed towards the misbehaving elf than herself. 

“I have a game I want to play and unless Anders volunteers,” The mage shook his head decisively “Then you’re required to help me out.”

Hawke looked up sulkily, not daring to show her displeasure to her Mistress so instead shooting a dirty look to Fenris.  
“Sorry dear but he *did* claim you as his proverbial whipping girl and sometimes I don’t play fair. Not that he’ll be going unpunished, but I’m afraid you’ll have to *soak* some of it up.”

She set the drinks in front of them, keeping her own to herself. 

“Now what I need you to do is simple. You will not move from your seats, for any reason, until those drinks are finished and *I* want to leave. That could be when I’m done, it could be many rounds more.” 

Hawke gave her a confused look. 

“And?” Fenris snapped, attempting to sound gruff but ultimately slightly fearful. 

“And nothing,” The pirate smiled. “But you do not leave these seats. For *anything*. Anders guard my drinks *and* my pets, I’m off to use the bathroom.” She spoke cheerfully and left allowing her intentions to fully sink in. 

“Oh fuck.” Fenris hadn’t even contemplated the fact that Anders was here and that would make it so much worse. Hawke had barely arisen from her submissive stupor and drank a few gulps, *very* angry at Fenris. 

“I already need to piss you horrible turd,” She stamped down on his foot. 

Fenris also could feel the heavy pangs in his bladder that had gone unnoticed until Isabella brought up the few that he would not be using a bathroom any time soon. He took a gulp of beer. 

A few moments later, Isabella returned, beaming. "Spirits, you know when you just forget to go for *so* long and it hits you how desperate you are? Mm well I’m alright now, at least there were no unfortunate accidents. Drink?”

Both Hawke and Fenris took the final request as the demand that it was, taking a few gulps and blushing. 

Isabella glances away from them. 

"Oh, you haven't let yet Anders?" Her smile widens. 

The mage didn’t respond, but his embarrassment didn’t come close to the level of humiliation and conflict that Fenris was feeling when he understood that Anders would be watching all of this. 

“Isn’t this sort of thing for the bedroom, Isabella?” He growled.

“Oh *sweet pretty* little elf. This sort of thing is for wherever I like.” She hummed happily. “Speaking of things intended for the bedroom, I just realised. This is all awfully unfair. Hawke hasn’t done anything wrong. She doesn’t deserve quite equal punishment as you. Why don’t you get that little knife out of your pants, give it a little air?”

The elf hesitated. 

“Now!” 

He complied, slowly pulling his erect cock out of his breeches. 

“Oh and be sure to nestle them against the trousers. I still want them getting damp if you can’t quite control yourself.”


End file.
